The Power He Knew Not
by v.d.mouse
Summary: Dumbledore was sure the power to defeat the Dark Lord was love, but he was wrong. He was very wrong. All events in the books happened the way they did, but what if the intentions of Voldemort and Harry were different from what we thought when they were being played out.
1. Voldemort

**Disclaimer – JK Rowlings owns the characters I just get to play with them**

A/N - So I got to thinking, 'What if Voldemort and Harry had different intentions when they did what they did, what would those intentions be?' this lead to the below being written. Hope you enjoy.

**The Power he knows not**

Dumbledore was sure the power to defeat the Dark Lord was love, but he was wrong. He was very wrong.

**Chapter One – Voldemort**

Voldemort craved the Wizarding world, it symbolised acceptance, somewhere he belonged where no one would reject him because he wasn't the cute baby, or the cheery cheeky child. He wasn't the smart one with potential to be a genius. They all learned of course, all the children and even the staff of the orphanage.

They could never prove anything but they all knew it was him and it gave him power. But potential parents could sense this power and it seemed to make them reject him. All he wanted was to be accepted and belong but none of them wanted him and this was imprinted on his young mind.

And then Dumbledore arrived. He was introduced to the Wizarding world, to Hogwarts and to Slytherin house.

He thought it was there in Slytherin house that he would finally be accepted but he was wrong. It was filled with people that once again rejected him, but this time it was all because of something that he had no control over, his blood was not pure.

Once again the students of Slytherin house, just like the children of the orphanage, soon learned that if they would not accept him then they would be put under his power. And so Voldemort was born.

His fall into Dark magic was fuelled by a desire to find a way to make people accept him, desire to be with him, to belong to him so that he could be the one in control of the decision on who was rejected.

Soon though he began to meet resistance from the 'Light' wizards and the war began, eventually he was declared the Dark Lord and then the prophecy was made.

Voldemort knew he needed to get rid of this prophesied one and quickly, nothing was to be allowed to challenge him, not now that he finally had everything that he wanted. Through fear he had acceptance, through power he had control and he was not going to give any of it up.

What had begun as a craving, quickly turned into an obsession and now it was an addiction, he did not see this; Voldemort only knew that there was nothing that would make him give up what he now had no matter what the consequences were.

Voldemort didn't Hate the Wizarding world, no he Loved it.

Dumbledore though Voldemort was incapable of Love, because of this he though the power he knew not was Love. But he was wrong because Voldemort was more than capable of Love. He Loved the Wizarding world, he Loved being accepted, he Loved Power.

The fates knew this; they knew it was not Love that could defeat him.


	2. Harry

**Disclaimer – JK Rowlings owns the characters I just get to play with them**

A/N - So I got to thinking, 'What if Voldemort and Harry had different intentions when they did what they did, what would those intentions be?' this lead to the below being written. Hope you enjoy.

**The Power he knows not**

Dumbledore was sure the power to defeat the Dark Lord was love, but he was wrong. He was very wrong.

**Chapter 2 – Harry**

Harry was repulsed by the Wizarding world. It celebrated the death of his parents with no thought to his own peace of mind. Most Halloweens thanks to his upbringing with the Dursley's he could ignore what the holiday meant. But every now and then the thought always slipped in, this is the day they died and I was sent to Hell.

It seemed that it was to be conveniently forgotten that he was a half-blood and heir to an old family, he wasn't even treated like the other muggle-born's, he was thrown into the Wizarding word and expected to know it all, to enjoy all the fame and attention and as a result want to save it all when it became threatened.

It seemed like all the abuse he was forced to endure was to be forgotten, after all he was the saviour, the boy-who-lived so it was his duty to always risk his life to save everyone and never think of himself first.

It didn't matter that it was because of Magic that his parents had been killed. It didn't matter that it was because of magic he was treated like a freak for the first 10 years of his life. It didn't matter that because of his name he was treated with revulsion by someone who was meant to be in a position of protection and foster learning within him.

It was still his duty to save them all, and he had to do this with the power of Love.

He had to save them all despite every year he spent in the Wizarding world he was tossed between being revered and then equally hated. He had to save them all despite being treated like a baby that could not do anything without constant watch. Not only did he have to save them but he also had to Love them all despite being insulted and bullied by not just his enemies but occasionally by his friends too.

The moment Harry was given anything good or a small moment to Hope that he the may deserve some happiness it was ripped away, and all done in the name of the 'greater good', but he was not allowed to help decide what the greater good was. No he was just meant to save them all so that they could have it.

Harry was starting to hate the Wizarding world. He was starting to see that magic was not 'Light' or 'Dark' it only was, and it was always against him. Harry was starting to Hate Magic.

He was told he was Loved and that he had great potential to Love in return, but everywhere he looked at all he saw were people trying to tell him what to do and how to do it, no one asked Harry what he wanted, no one asked Harry if he felt Loved.

He had to save them all though, it was his duty.

And he did save them but it was not with Love.

He saw what Voldemort would have done if he was in power, he saw that he would have brought Order to the Wizarding world, it would have been a Dark Order but it would have been Order. He didn't want that, he wanted the Wizarding world to suffer as he had been made to because of it and because of Magic, so he saved them.

Harry gave them all exactly what they wanted, not what they needed but because he hated them he gave them what they wanted, and rarely should such people be given what they want.


End file.
